1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc brake and a plate therefore wherein a pair of pistons are carried by a caliper to urge a pair of friction pads into engagement with a rotor to be braked. A parking device cooperates with one of the pistons to provide a brake application when a parking brake pedal or the like is applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the piston associated with the parking device was slotted so that a key extending into the slot would prevent rotation of this piston when the parking and/or automatic adjustment device was operated. The slots for the piston required extra machining for the latter. As an alternative, it was proposed that this piston could be provided with holes so that pins extending from one of the friction pads could fit in the holes to prevent rotation of this piston. The pins extending into the piston holes rendered friction pad replacement difficult during service for the disc brake. Consequently, it is desireable to provide a simple anti-rotation feature for the disc brake piston associated with the parking and/or automatic adjustment device.